


Kitty gang

by SkylerSkyhigh, xXUndertale_loverXx



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adorable, Anger, Bonding, Cat Ears, Cats, Confusion, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Hugs, Light Angst, Missing Persons, Pack Cuddles, Pizza, Play Fighting, Purring, Searching, Teasing, Worry, cat/skeleton hybrids, glitching, neko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 14:31:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19175245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkylerSkyhigh/pseuds/SkylerSkyhigh, https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXUndertale_loverXx/pseuds/xXUndertale_loverXx
Summary: The gang goes missing.Error investigates.





	Kitty gang

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as a roleplay collab. 
> 
> We hope you'll enjoy! ^^

Error walked through a portal with a frown. He hadn't seen Nightmare and his gang for a while.

At least a week.

He hoped they were alright.

He walked into the living room and looked around warily.

 

There was no one around. Not even a sound.

But there were scratches everywhere on the furniture and the house smelled horrible.

 

Error frowned.

What the fuck?

He walked to Nightmare's room. Hopefully they were there.

 

He opened the door wider and the room was the same state as the rest of the mansion. He could see poop in one corner of the room, making the room smell horribly. The wood furniture was scratched up and the blankets and pillows were covered in fur.

There was a black furry tail sticking out from beneath the bed.

 

Error frowned and walked towards the bed. He could see the tail moving...

 

The tail stilled before it shot inside under the bed. There was a bit of shuffling from under the bed.

 

Error frowned and kneeled down to peer under the bed.

 

A fluffy black cat with one blue eye, the other was covered with fur, stared at him. The cat reared up threateningly and hissed at him.

 

Error blinked confusedly.

"huh. yOu lOOk a bit likE nightmaRE." He hummed.

 

The cat kept staring at him, watching him warily. The cat's fur stood on end.

 

Error reached a hand out for the cat, not touching it.

"hi, thERE." He hummed softly.

 

The cat hissed again, louder, baring its teeth at him threateningly.

 

"i'm nOt gOing tO huRt yOu, buddy." Error murmured gently. He looked away to avoid aggravating the cat.

 

The cat growled- or a deep yowl- at Error. It clearly didn't trust him.

 

Error frowned.

"aRE yOu hungRy?" He asked.

 

The cat stared at him silently.

 

Error sat up and hummed. He opened a portal and stole some dry cat food.

 

He got a big packet from a random shelf.

 

Error took some of the food and placed it down next to Nightmare.

 

Nightmare looked at the food warily for a moment before he crawled closer and sniffed it.

He immediately dug in with little 'growls'.

 

Error watched Nightmare curiously.

"it's gOnna bE hEll clEaRing Out all this mEss." He realised.

 

Nightmare didn't respond, only eating contently. He focused on the food.

There was a tiny meow from the doorway. A white cat with black markings on its face was staring at the food.

 

Error looked over and put some cat food into his hand, holding it towards the kitten.

 

The kitten looked at the food before hesitantly walking closer.

It looked up at Error for a moment before leaning down to eat the dry kibble from his hand.

 

Error smiled softly as he held his hand still.

 

The cat who looked a lot like Killer, finished all the food and sniffed Error's hand before looking up and meowing at him. Nightmare joined in since he had finished his food.

 

Error smiled softly and offered them more food.

 

The cats immediately dug in happily.

Another meow sounded from the doorway and in walked a small grey cat with blue and red eyes. And a black and white cat but this one had long fluffy fur.

 

Error looked up and frowned slightly.

The cats looked so much like the gang...

 

The cats approached the food and the other two scooted away to let them eat.

The black one raised his head and started to meow loudly, looking at the door.

 

Error looked at the door.

 

A few minutes later, a large- but still smaller than Nightmare- cat with white fluffy fur walks in. This one had no left ear and red eyes 

The cat walked towards Nightmare before seeing food and eating. The other cats allowed him some space.

 

Five cats.

Five dark Sanses.

"Don't tell me Ink turned you into cats..." Error mumbled quietly.

 

Nightmare looked at Horror and licked him as the latter ate. His one eye looking up at Error when the destroyer spoke.

 

Error sighed.

"fuck." He cursed.

He looked around and sighed again before starting to pick up all the trash with his strings.

 

The place was a mess and after picking up a few items, he noticed some were destroyed beyond repair.

 

Error sighed and opened a portal. He threw all the crap and broken things inside.

 

Now that that was done, he still needed to clean the area. Despite there being no more poop, it still smelled terrible

 

Error frowned slightly. He should...

What should he do?

 

The cats finished eating and turned to Error again, begging for more food. It was like a symphony of meows.

 

Error looked down and smiled softly.

He gave them more food.

 

The cats dug in happily, tails swinging lazily behind them as they ate 

 

Error smiled a bit as he watched the cats.

 

~~~

 

Once Nightmare finished eating, he sat down and licks his paw, cleaning his face and ears with it.

 

Error was scrubbing the floor with his strings which he had drenched in water.

 

If only he knew where the gang kept their cleaning supplies. He doubted bath bombs and shampoo worked to clean out stains like this.

 

Error frowned slightly. He had to get a litter box.

 

Once the food was all gone, the cats started to wander around and sniffing the newly cleaned room.

Dust walked up to Error and looked at him curiously.

 

Error looked down at Dust.

"hi." He greeted.

 

Dust sniffed him for a moment before rubbing himself onto Error with a purr. He kept turning around and around to rub his side to Error.

 

Error smiled softly.

"aREn't yOu affEctiOnatE." He hummed.

 

Dust meowed at Error and laid down on his stomach, back touching Error and looking very content.

 

Error smiled softly and slowly reached out a hand towards Dust.

 

Dust looked up at Error and sniffed the hand. Then he rubbed his head on his hand.

 

Error smiled and gently rubbed Dust's head.

His strings were already starting to clean up the hallway.

 

The other cats - mainly Cross and Horror- went towards Error and started pawing and purring at him.

Nightmare jumped onto the bed and started grooming himself, watching his kittens closely.

 

Error smiled as he looked down at the kittens. He sat down and petted them gently.

 

The cats purred happily and affectionately, playing with Error.

 

"yOu'RE sO adORablE." Error mumbled. "i'll pROtEct yOu with my lifE."

 

The cats meowed and purred contently around Error while Nightmare watched over them. Killer was grooming himself near the bed.

 

Error smiled softly.

"sO cutE." He mumbled.

 

~~~

 

Error pulled a cat bed out of the portal.

"hOw's that OnE?" He asked.

 

Killer sniffed the bed but didn't react to it.

Cross however was pawing on a very fluffy pillow and practically purring in bliss.

 

Error smiled softly and placed down the bed.

 

The cats sniffed the bed curiously.

 

Error smiled.

"it's fluffy." He hummed.

 

Nightmare meowed at Error as the others sniffed the bed.

 

Error looked at Nightmare curiously.

 

Nightmare meowed again and looked at the portal. Specifically at the toys and cat treats.

 

Error grinned and rubbed Nightmare's head gently.

"suRE." He agreed.

 

Nightmare closed his eyes as he was petted.

Horror had claimed the bed and was currently rubbing his back against it and rolling around on the bed.

 

Error chuckled as he watched the kittens.

 

Nightmare opened his eyes and meowed at Error again, pawing his hand.

 

Error smiled and grabbed some toys and treats.

 

The cats would love them. Hopefully.

Cross seemed to sense toys and immediately went to Error and pawing him.

 

Error chuckled and teased Cross with a toy.

 

Cross pawed at the toy and tried to jump up to grab it.

 

Error smiled and let Cross catch it.

 

Cross caught the toy in his mouth and rolled on his back, pawing the toy as he bit it.

Killer looked at Cross before jumping on him and biting him.

Cross abandoned the toy in favour of play fighting with Killer.

 

Error chuckled softly as he watched the kittens.

 

Nightmare licked his paw and cleaned himself while the kittens started attacking each other and running around.

 

Error smiled and got a few litter boxes.

 

He should get the sand too.  Cats needed the sand right?

 

Error got some sand for the litter boxes and placed it next to the boxes.

 

The kittens immediately paused and went to both of the items curiously. Killer clawed the bag of litter.

 

Error watched Killer as the sand spilled out.

He sighed softly and used his strings to pick up the sand and put it in the litter box.

 

Killer looked at the sand and decided to go to the box and paw at it curiously. 

The other kittens abandoned the bag and started to play fight each other again.

 

Error reached out and rubbed Killer's head gently.

 

Killer leaned into the touch and purred contently.

 

Error smiled softly. Such a cutie.

 

Nightmare walked over to one of the kittens and immediately became a target for their play. He bit them and fought with them for a moment before they ran away, down the hall as Nightmare watched them.

 

Error looked after the kittens.

He petted Nightmare gently.

 

Nightmare closed his eye and purred quietly. He leaned into the touch, rubbing his head against Error's hand. He seemed to look at Error proudly.

 

Error smiled softly.

 

The kitten ran past them and wrestled near the couch. The kittens growled and purred as they fought.

 

Error chuckled softly. So cute.

"thEy'RE adORablE." He said softly.

 

Nightmare meowed at him in reply, looking at the playful kittens.

 

Error smiled softly and petted Nightmare.

 

Wait... if Nightmare was a cat...

THEN WHO WOULD KEEP THE BALANCE OF POSITIVITY AND NEGATIVITY?!!

 

Error stared at Nightmare.

Fuck.

 

Nightmare looked up at Error in confusion and meowed.

 

"dOn't mind mE, i havE tO pROtEct twO balancEs nOw." Error mumbled.

 

How was he supposed to do that?!!

Nightmare meowed and licked his leg.

 

Error stared at the ground. He could barely hold his own balance.

 

How was he supposed to do this? He should get them turned back into normal quick.

 

Maybe Dust had something to do with this? He loved experimenting.

 

Maybe something had gone wrong.

 

How was he going to fix this when he didn't know what had caused it?!!!

 

Error frowned. This situation sucked...

 

So.... he was screwed.

"Mreow." A purring meow came and he looked down to see Nightmare curled around his legs and purring loudly.

He meowed and the kittens joined in and basically climbed on top of him.

 

Error looked at them before sighing softly and cuddling them close.

 

The kittens purred and meowed at Error as they played.

 

Error smiled slightly and relaxed a bit as he laid down with the cats piled onto him.

 

Most of the cats laid down on Error's chest and curled up purring. Dust pawed Error's cheek.

 

Error rubbed Dust's head gently.

 

~~~

 

Error rubbed his eye sockets with a soft yawn.

 

He felt... heavier. Like there was a weight on top of him.

 

Had he gotten hit with a boulder?

No, it wasn't that heavy.

He blinked blearily, startling a bit when he saw the whole gang plus Nightmare laying on top of him.

 

But they all had cat ears and tail.

Cat ears and tail?

He blinked in confusion.

 

Error looked at them and gently rubbed his hand over Cross' ears. The small skeleton purred happily.

 

Still had cat like qualities. So he hadn't been dreaming then. Or was he still dreaming?

 

Error pinched himself.

Nope. Not dreaming.

 

Now what should he do?

 

Error decided to cuddle with the half cat gang.

 

~~~

 

Nightmare blinked as he woke up slowly. He sat up and stretched with a groan.

He froze when he felt something twitch on his skull. He raised his hand and found very soft fluffy triangle ears.

He took a deep breath and refused to scream. His gang was sleeping.

 

Error was curled up with his boys, sleeping under them like under a blanket.

 

All of them had cat ears and tails.

........ What the fuck had happened?

 

Error was the only one who had gotten spared from the weird predicament.

 

He exhaled softly before shakily standing up. He looked around and noticed how clean everything was.

 

Who had cleaned all that? His room had never been that clean.

 

He should cook. Uh.....

He stared at the big bag of cat food. He blinked but decided to deal with that later.

 

Nightmare sighed and went outside of his room. He winced when he was met by a horrible stench.

 

Stars....

Well, where had he put the bleach again?

 

~~~

 

Cross blinked slowly as he woke up. He yawned quietly.

 

He stopped when he felt a very fluffy ear hit his face as he was hugged. Horror was purring and hugging him.

 

Cross blinked confusedly.

What was that fluffy thing?

 

Horror snuggled closer and purred.

 

Cross looked at Horror, spotting cat ears on him. Funny dream.

 

Killer yawned and curled around Dust as he continued to sleep comfortably.

 

Cross decided to wake Horror up. He wanted to show him this dream.

 

Horror mumbled and cuddled closer to Dust.

 

Cross pouted.

"Horror. Horror, wake up." He mumbled.

 

Horror grumbled and pushed his face into whatever soft. "Noo...."

 

Cross frowned.

"Please? I'm sure Nightmare made breakfast." He murmured.

 

Horror groaned and lifted his skull up but his eyes were still closed. "Evil...."

 

Cross giggled.

"You're a cat." He commented.

 

"Mmmm I know." Horror rubbed his eyes sleepily. "You always say that."

 

"You got cat ears." Cross commented as he pet them sleepily.

"Nice dream." He said softly.

 

Horror purred and opened an eye to look at his skull and Cross'. He closed his eye back and nuzzled his pillow. "Not a dream...."

 

Cross blinked confusedly.

"Not? We're nekos?" He asked.

 

Horror hummed in agreement and nodded. "Feeling lazier than normal. Definitely cat."

 

Cross grinned and cuddled into Horror.

 

Horror purred as he cuddled with Cross.

 

"Think Killer is gonna freak out?" Cross asked sleepily.

 

Horror hummed. "Probably. He'll be more relaxed though."

 

Cross nodded a bit and nuzzled Horror gently.

 

~~~

 

Error slowly woke up and sat up a bit with a small yawn. He felt well rested for once.

 

Killer cuddled into Error with a frown. It was warm and comfortable.

 

Error rubbed Killer's head gently.

The gang was adorable.

 

Nightmare walked inside, looking really tired. He just silently climbed on top of Error and slept.

 

Error blinked confusedly. He rubbed Nightmare's head gently.

 

Nightmare purred and cuddled closer.

 

Error smiled softly and held Nightmare close.

 

~~~

 

Error got up, carefully extracting himself from the half-cat pile.

 

He got multiple groans and unpleased grumbles in response before they just cuddled into each other as replacement.

 

Error smiled softly. He wanted to get some pizza for them.

 

He turned and went to steal some pizzas for the gang.

 

~~~

 

Error walked into Nightmare's room with a small smile, carrying some pizzas.

 

Immediately the gang woke up when they smelled pizza.

 

Error smiled softly. Cute.

 

Horror opened his eyes and looked at Error, his tail swishing and his ears twitching. He raised a hand towards the boxes.

 

Error handed Horror a box and started distributing the remaining ones.

 

The others woke up and started pleading silently at Error for pizza. Still too lazy to sit up.

 

Error chuckled and gave them the pizzas.

 

Everyone was happy as they got their pizzas and started eating contently. Their ears and tails moving slightly.

 

Error smiled softly. They were adorable. He loved cats.

 

Horror finished first and sucked his finger clean.

 

Error was still watching them curiously.

 

Killer yawned and leaned over Error's lap before going back to sleep. Content and happy after being full of pizza and warmth.

 

Error rubbed Killer's head gently. Cute.

 

The others soon joined in one by one, cuddled close to Error in contentment.

 

Error smiled as he petted them gently. The purring was making him a bit sleepy.

 

It wouldn't hurt to join in right? They were already sleeping on top of him like lazy cats.

 

Error smiled softly and started to drift off as he pet the others gently.

 

~~~

 

Ink jumped through a portal to the AU the dark Sanses were attacking.

 

He saw Nightmare and his gang killing everyone in sight. But there was something odd.

They all had cat ears and tail.

 

Ink stared at them in shock.

Why.

What.

What the fuck?!!

 

Nightmare turned around and glared at Ink. He just wanted this to be over! This was bad enough already! "Great. Just leave us alone, asshole!"

 

"What the fuck." Ink mumbled.

 

"Fuck off!" Nightmare flushed in embarrassment, his ears pinned back and his tail swishing wildly.

 

"That's surprisingly cute." Ink deadpanned.

 

Nightmare flushed brighter and glared at Ink. "I'M NOT CUTE YOU BASTARD!"

 

"Yes, you are." Ink teased.

 

"FUCK OFF!" Nightmare shot tentacles at Ink angrily.

 

Ink deflected them easily.

"Adorable tsundere neko." He cooed.

 

Nightmare screeched loudly in anger and attacked Ink repeatedly.

 

Ink was laughing at Nightmare's misery and easily dodging him.

 

The gang just stared at Nightmare as he chased Ink around angrily.

"He really does look like a cute angry cat." Dust commented. 

 

Cross nodded with a smile.

"True." He agreed.

 

"I think he's angry cause this will ruin his reputation." Killer said and killed a human with a throwing knife.

 

Dust nodded in agreement.

 

~~~

 

Dream jumped through a portal. He had to stop Nightmare from spreading negativity.

 

Nightmare noticed and groaned loudly in frustration.

 

"Nightmare?" Dream asked confusedly.

 

"Don't!" Nightmare spun around to snarl at Dream, showing his teeth, ears pinned back and finger pointing at him

 

"You're a neko." Dream noted.

 

"No shit!" Nightmare snarled at Dream.

 

"You look adorable." Dream pointed out.

 

Nightmare flushed deeper. "I AM NOT!!!"

 

"Yes, you are." Dream argued.

 

"I will fucking murder you Dream!!!" Nightmare screeched and ran towards Dream with his tentacles waving wildly.

 

Dream squeaked and ran away.

 

Nightmare chased Dream around the AU screeching obscenities the whole time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope you enjoyed!
> 
> If you did, please leave a Kudos or even a comment to show us that!
> 
> I hope you have a nice day! ^^

**Author's Note:**

> We hope you enjoyed! ^^
> 
> If you did, please show us by leaving a Kudos or even a comment. 
> 
> Hope you have a nice day! ^^


End file.
